Whispering Voices
by moronjerk
Summary: When Ash is kidnapped and Giovanni's evil is more horrible than anyone can ever imagine..wil he be able to survive? Please Review!


Whispering Voices By moronjerk 

Author's Note: It starts out all normal and stuff, but it'll earn its "R" rating later....

_Prologue_

_Ash ran._

_His shoes were torn apart and his clothes hung in tatters, but he still ran, the soles of his shoes flapping against the heels of his feet._

_He had to get away._

_His protesting legs bled as branches slapped against his shins, but the pain was numbed by the image of Misty's face in his mind._

_He could hear the rockets behind him, moving closer and closer, and the sounds of branches being cut away, and the heavy thumping of a rapidash's hooves._

_He knew that they were going to catch him. It was only a matter of time, and he was nowhere near the end of the forest._

_The thumping grew louder and he could see a heavy scythe cutting away the branches behind him. He screamed in terror when he saw the gleaming metal._

_A long arm reached for him, but missed. He screamed and fell, his sore legs crumpled from underneath him from the energy that it took for him to dodge the arm._

_The rapidash's hooves slowed down and stopped, until Ash felt a heavy shadow falling over him._

_"Please...no..." Ash whispered, shuddering on the ground._

_He remembered the rockets with white coats and started to cry. "Let...me...go..." he begged._

_The rocket holding the scythe picked him up and put him on the rapidash._

_He didn't struggle or kick. His tired legs simply hung down limply while the rapidash growled impatiently._

Ash whimpered when he saw that the rapidash's eyes were red and filled with hatred. It looked malnourished, and its skin hung on its bones.

_The rocket riding the rapidash put a cloth doused with strange smelling liquid over Ash's nose and mouth._

_He tried to move his face away from the cloth, but  the rocket's other hand grabbed a handful of his hair, making it impossible to move his head._

_He knew he was trapped and there was nothing he could do about it._

_A single tear rolled silently down Ash's cheek before everything went black._

Ash smiled and laughed as he ran around the open field, pursued by Totodile, who was trying to spray water at him, while he dodged.

Misty and Brock had set up camp near the edge of the woods, and were watching Ash with smiles on their faces. Ash had started out training, and as usual, ended up playing a game. However, Brock didn't berate Ash for getting out of task. Totodile was actually improving its aim when it tried to spray Ash.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Misty asked eagerly. Brock was cooking her favorite food, and she was really looking forward to it.

"It'll be done in five minutes" Brock assured her with a smile." It was the third time she had asked in five minutes, but he didn't mind. Misty was a picky eater, and was rarely eager about most of the food he cooked. 

"Hey, Misty!" Ash called, waving his arms around, trying to catch her attention. "Look what I can do!"

"I'm watching..." Misty groaned, knowing that Ash was going to do something stupid again.

Ash ran forward, and tried to do a flip, but he landed right on his back, knocking out his breath.

"Are you okay, Ash?!" Misty called out in concern as she usually did when Ash fell down.

"I'm...fine..." Ash gasped sitting up.

Totodile danced around Ash, while Pikachu shook its head in exasperation.

Ash moaned in embarrassment when he saw Misty rolling her eyes. "I...don't think she was impressed, Pikachu." He whispered sadly.

"Pikapi.." Pikachu sighed, climbing into Ash's arms.

Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu, forgetting his disappointment.

"Dinner!" Brock called, scooping some soup onto a bowl which Misty eagerly snatched.

"I'm starving!" Ash cried out, grabbing the second bowl of soup.

"You're always starving!" Misty pointed out, smiling.

Ash stuck out his tongue at Misty and started to eat.

Brock rolled his eyes at this display of immaturity, but he smiled, with the knowledge that Ash was simply flirting with Misty.

A red haired girl watched the scene through a set of binoculars. Next to her, a blue haired man waited impatiently, while a Meowth simply looked bored on the other side of her.

"Can I watch now, Jessie!?" The man complained, reaching for the binoculars, "I'm bored!"

"It's still my turn!" Jessie cried, pushing James away.

"Why do we have to do this?! Why can't we just take Pikachu!?" James whined.

"You know that the boss wants us to watch the twerps so we could tell him their weaknesses!"

"Why?"

"I don't know why!" Jessie cried out in exasperation. "He just told us to watch them!"

James groaned and slumped down on the ground, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Giovanni's hand tenderly stroked the top of his Persian's head.

He didn't acknowledge the softness of the pokemon's fur. Instead, he was focused on the large video screen at the front of his office.

The screen displayed the images that Jessie, James and Meowth were seeing through the binoculars he had given them, showing an image of a small, spiky haired boy, holding a Pikachu. Next to him, an orange haired girl was eating her bowl of soup voraciously. A squinty eyed teenager, who looked older than the girl and boy was pouring some soup into his own bowl.

Giovanni snorted when he stared at the boy with the Pikachu.

He couldn't believe that anyone would have trouble stealing from a child, especially Jessie and James, who were once his best agents.

Something had to be special about the kid with the Pikachu.

His thin lips curved into a terrifying smile.

Jessie, James and Meowth stood in front of Giovanni's desk, ready for any additional orders. They knew that he had to be planning something different for them because he rarely called them to his office to yell at them for failing to capture Pikachu again.

Meowth glared at the Persian that sat on Giovanni's lap with a superior smile.

Giovanni simply stared at them silently as though he was waiting fore something. Giovanni's smile terrified Jessie, James and Meowth, but they said nothing. They didn't dare speak first.

Instead they waited.

The silences lasted for five minutes, but it seemed to stretch on for an eternity. They were almost relieved when Butch and Cassidy walked in.

"I have a new mission for all of you that leaves no room for failure. Fortunately, it's so simple, that even you five failures will be able to handle it!"

Cassidy glared at Jessie, hating to be seen on the same level as her. After she and Butch had escaped from prison, they had been reduced to the same rank as Jessie, James and Meowth.

"I want you to bring this boy to me!" Giovanni ordered, holding up a photo.

Jessie, James and Meowth grew pale, while Butch and Cassidy grinned eagerly.

"Why do you want the twerp?" James asked in confusion and shock.

Giovanni stood up in an explosive fit of anger. "Did I tell you to question me?!!" he yelled loud enough to even terrify Butch and Cassidy.

Mutely, James shook his head, appeasing Giovanni somewhat. "Good.." he muttered, sitting back down. "You are all dismissed."

"I'm going to get some sleep Ash. How about you?" Misty said, crawling into her sleeping bag.

Ash yawned and nodded in agreement. "Yeah...sleep sounds good. Goodnight, Misty.."

"Goodnight, sleep tight, and don't forget my bike" Misty recited with an evil and flirtatious smile.

She giggled when she saw Ash's face turn several shades of red.

"Uh...let's..uh..sleep..." Ash stammered, turning away from her so Misty wouldn't see his face.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, rushing towards Ash, not wanting to be forgotten. "Goodnight...Pikachu.." Ash said with a smile, still thinking about Misty.

Pikachu smiled at her trainer's behavior. She always knew that he had a thing for pikachupi...

THE END OF PART ONE

Remember to Review! Please... 


End file.
